Like A Nightmare
by stephcullen2000
Summary: Amber has an unexpected experience one night that she'll never forget. Wrote this for my English assignment last year and found it on my phone the other day so i thought i put it up. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Like A Nightmare**

By stephcullen2000

**Disclaimer - I do not own House of Anubis or the characters in it, just this plot.**

_**I wrote this story for an English essay last year, found it the other day and thought I should put it on. Hope you enjoy.**_

Amber was a fashion obsessed 17-year-old girl. She was often thought of as a dumb blonde, although she was actually quite smart. Amber wanted to go to fashion school but her auntie and uncle didn't have the money like her father would've done. Even though her auntie and uncle had a big house, they didn't have much spare money. Her father was always away on business and even though she didn't see him much she still loved him. She was truly upset when he died in a disastrous car accident. She was sent to her auntie Louisa and her husband Robert Frobisher-Smythe, who Amber despised of. They had a son, Fabian, and a daughter, who was remarkably annoying, Willow. Amber hated living here but had to, where else could she go?

Amber couldn't sleep most nights because of the twigs tapping on her window and the wind whistling through the trees outside. Her life felt like a nightmare which she was never going to wake from. It started out a normal night and although the atmosphere felt different to Amber, she just shrugged and ignored her superstition. Later that night, Amber was woke up by a raucous banging. She decided to overlook it as she thought it was just a rather sizeable branch being smacked against the window by the wind. She blocked out the sound and fell back asleep.

About half an hour later Amber woke up again, this time by both banging and singing. "La la, la la."  
This was frightening Amber so she got a torch and put on her lucky Sibuna amulet. She creeped out of her room and began to tiptoe downstairs. Suddenly the banging and the singing both stopped. She started to return upstairs but then the banging and the singing begun again, as quickly as it had stopped. She continued to progress downstairs and discover what was happening. She moved slowly, quietly and carefully towards the source of this terror. Amber hit the creaky floorboard at the bottom of the stairs. She froze. Luckily, she must have hit it at the same time as a bang. Phew! She crawled to the basement door as, even though the top half of the door was obscure glass, whoever was in there may see her shadow. Amber eaves dropped by the door but all she could hear was faint murmurs, maybe someone talking to themselves. Then she sneezed. She managed to muffle it with my pyjama sleeve but not enough. She heard someone up the steps. They were getting closer and closer, she gasped as they twisted the handle. The door swung open.

Amber whimpered as Auntie Louisa grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her down into the basement. She went up the steps and firmly shut and locked the door. She stormed back down the steps and continued knitting. Uncle Robert started chopping again and Willow carried on singing, "la la, la la."  
Fabian was playing with cars, "come and play with me, Amber, come and play me!"  
Amber walked backwards towards the wall but tripped and landed on her backside. When Amber fell she cut her hand open but even though it stung she didn't care. She crawled backwards until she hit the wall. Amber tucked her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Uncle Robert turned around with the bloody butchers knife. The wall was pushing Amber forward. All four of them stood by Amber for a few seconds. Willow singing, Fabian telling her to play with him, uncle Robert's knife dripping with blood and auntie Louisa just stood there, cold-hearted and dead eyes. Uncle Robert bought his knife down on her. She screamed!

Then it all went black, until then a faint light appeared. Heaven? No, it wasn't that, it couldn't be that. It didn't feel right. Amber heard birds chirping and another familiar sound. Her alarm clock ringing. It had all been a dream. Amber slowly opened her eyes as they adjusted to the light. She lay in her bed for a couple of minutes just relaxing, then she reluctantly climbed out of bed. She slipped on her pink dressing gown and headed downstairs.  
"Daddy?" She yelled, in hope that he would respond and she could go speak to him.  
"In here!" He shouted back.  
She walked into the kitchen and he was at the table drinking a cup of coffee.  
"Daddy, I had the weirdest dream last night. You had died in a car crash and I was staying with auntie Louisa and uncle Robert. They killed me and that's when I woke up." Amber told her father.  
"Yes, very weird sweetie. Now I've got to go before I'm late for work. Love you, bye."  
"Love you too daddy, bye." She replied as he left through the front door.  
She had her breakfast, got washed and dressed and had a usual day; forgetting all about the dream.

**A/N**

Hope you liked it. Do you think I should do something with it by making it turn out to come real and she was seeing the future in her dreams and she knows whats going to happen because of her dream or something.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Like A Nightmare**

Chapter 2 - Alternate Universe

**By stephcullen2000**

_So I decided I would make Like A Nightmare a chapter story because I love you guys. I put in a recap because I posted the first chapter of this story ages ago. R&R._

Melissa's POV

"Daddy, I had the weirdest dream last night. You had died in a car crash and I was staying with auntie Louisa and uncle Robert. They killed me and that's when I woke up." Amber told her father. "Yes, very weird sweetie. Now I've got to go before I'm late for work. Love you, bye." "Love you too daddy, bye." She replied as he left through the front door. She had her breakfast, got washed and dressed and had a usual day; forgetting all about the dream.

That was until she was taken into the headteacher's office for a reason unknown to her. She sat down in the large chair opposite and stared at her with big eyes. "I am going to cut to the chase so hear it is," spoke the head, "your father was killed in a car accident today, Miss Millington. I am sorry for your loss." Amber gasped, then burst into tears.

"I have informed your auntie and uncle, Mr and Mrs Frobisher-Smythe and they will be coming to pick you up within the next hour." With that the head left the room. 'Holy shit,' thought Amber, 'this is so similar to my dream it's almost unreal.' Half an hour later her auntie and uncle took her to get her stuff and then back to their house.

On the way back to their house they picked up Amber's cousins from school. Their son, Fabian, is 10, and their daughter, Willow, is 13. Willow kept asking annoying questions and boasting about her, I quote, 'perfect little family.' Fabian just stared, with eyes of hatred, disgust and anger.

The house was a large, creepy mansion with a doll house look to it. They left her alone in her new room to unpack but she wanted to scope out the house first. So she walked around and went in the attic, because there has to be something interesting around here somewhere, hasn't there?

She rummaged through boxes when she finally found something worth looking at. It was a fake lotus flower, covered in, if not made of, gold. In the center there was a small red jewel. She gently lifted it out of the box and stared at it. 'Maybe it's magical,' she thought, she laughed at herself, 'well its worth a try.' She closed her eyes and spoke quietly, "I wish I was in an alternate universe where my father didn't die in a car crash and these people weren't my family."

The jewel flashed red and the flower began to close, and as it shut, it dragged her in. She found herself in a tunnel, the jewel in the flower was gone and she figured that was what powered the flower, but she took the magical anomaly with her anyway.

She wondered through the tunnels when she heard footsteps, just one soft pair of footsteps. She hid down a tunnel just of the one she was on and peeked round. The corner when they passed her hiding spot. The footsteps belonged to a young girl around her age, with wavy, light brown hair. She was about 5'9 and was wearing a burgundy blazer, a black pleated skirt and black slip ons.

"Hello?" Squeaked Amber. The girl spun round quickly with a shocked expression on her face. She studied Amber before speaking. "Who are you and what do you want?" She interrogated.

**A/N**

So I decided to make this a chapter story because some people want me to carry on. I hope you liked it.

Sorry it's a bit short but i wanted to leave you in suspense.

Please Review! I love you guys!


End file.
